1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal mounting method and a terminal mounting apparatus for mounting press-fit terminals in insulating housings which are layered to constitute an connector used for a wiring harness.
2. Related Art
A motor vehicle has a wiring harness for supplying a power to electrical appliances such as various lamps and motors from a battery. The wiring harness includes a plurality of electrical cables, a plurality of terminals each fitted to an end of each electrical cable, connector housings accommodating the terminals, etc. The connector housings and the terminals constitute connectors, and the wiring harness generally has a plurality of the connectors.
Recently, motor vehicles have an increasing number of on-vehicle electronic components, so that a plurality of sub-harnesses each having a specified function of the electronic components are provided. Thereafter, these sub-harnesses are combined with one another to complete the wiring harness. Therefore, the connection of the electrical cables across the sub-harnesses is complicated, decreasing the workability in the assembling of the wiring harness. This may cause an unreliable quality of the wiring harness.
To enable an easy connection of the electrical cables, it is proposed that insulating housings each having a plurality of press-fit terminals parallel disposed thereon are layered one another to obtain a connector. The insulating housing has a substantially rectangular plate main body and a plurality of terminal insertion channels. Each terminal insertion channel is concave on an upper surface of the plate main body to support the terminal.
Even when the insulating housings receiving the terminals are used, a known press-fitting unit as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H. 10-41041 or No. H. 10-154568 is preferably provided for press-fitting the terminal to the electrical cable.
Before the known press-fitting unit fits the terminal to the electrical cable, preferably, the insulating housing preliminarily receives the terminals. It is desired to mount the terminals in the insulating housing with a reduced expense in time and effort.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a terminal mounting method and a terminal mounting apparatus which can reliably effectively mount a plurality of press-fit terminals on insulating housings layered to constitute a connector to obtain a wiring harness.
For achieving the object, a first aspect of the present invention is a method for mounting press-fit terminals in a plurality of terminal insertion channels parallel defined in an insulating housing. The method includes:
a first step for adjusting spaces between adjacent ones of the terminals such that each of the terminals can enter one of the terminal insertion channels,
a second step for holding a required number of the terminals for the insulating housing, and
a third step for inserting the terminals all at once into the plurality of terminal insertion channels.
Since the number of the terminals for one of the insulating housings are handled to be inserted into the terminal insertion channels of the insulating housing, the insulating housing can reliably receive the terminals before the layering of the insulating housings.
The number of the terminals are inserted all at once into the terminal insertion channels of the insulating housing, allowing a reduced time for effectively mounting the terminals in the insulating housing.
A second aspect of the present invention is a method depending on the first aspect, wherein the terminals are supplied as a jointed terminal assembly having the parallel press-fit terminals and joint portions jointing adjacent ones of the terminals to each other, and
the method further includes a fourth step for removing at least one of the joint portions to isolate associated adjacent ones of the terminals from each other before the terminals are received in the insulating housing.
Therefore, the number of press-fit terminals for one of the insulating housings, which includes isolated ones and connected ones, are reliably inserted into the terminal insertion channels of the insulating housing. Thus, the terminals are effectively reliably inserted into the insulating housings which will be layered to compose a connector.
A third aspect of the present invention is a method depending on the first or second aspect, wherein the terminal has a connection portion that can move into a connection state and an isolation state, the connection state connecting the terminal to a second press-fit terminal disposed in a second insulating housing when the insulating housing having the terminal is layered on the second insulating housing, the isolation state isolating the terminal from the second press-fit terminal, and
the method includes a fifth step for moving the connection portion to connect the terminal received in the insulating housing to the second press-fit terminal received in the second insulating housing and for keeping the connection portion to isolate the terminal received in the insulating housing from the second press-fit terminal when the insulating housings are layered.
Hence, the fifth step moves the connection portion in the connection state in which the connection portion connects to the second press-fit terminal mounted on the second insulating housing. Thus, the number of press-fit terminals for one of the insulating housings, which include isolated ones and connected ones for the terminals of the second insulating housing, are reliably inserted into the terminal insertion channels of the insulating housing.
Accordingly, the terminals are effectively reliably inserted into the insulating housings which will be layered to compose a connector.
A fourth aspect of the present invention is a method depending on any of the first to third aspects, wherein the insulating housing can receive the terminals in predetermined ones of the plurality of terminal insertion channels, and
the method further includes a sixth step for adjusting spaces between the terminals held in the second step to coincide with spaces between the predetermined terminal insertion channels.
Hence, the sixth step adjusts the spaces between the terminals to coincide with the spaces between the terminal insertion channels receiving the terminals. Thus, the required number of the terminals for one of the insulating housings are inserted all at once into the terminal insertion channels of the insulating housing, even when the insulating housing has terminal insertion channels planed not to receive the terminals.
This reduces a production cost of a connector constituted by layering insulating housings.
A fifth aspect of the present invention is a method for mounting press-fit terminals in a plurality of terminal insertion channels parallel defined in an insulating housing,
wherein the terminals are supplied as a jointed terminal assembly having the parallel press-fit terminals and joint portions jointing adjacent ones of the terminals to each other, and the terminal has a connection portion that can move into a connection state and an isolation state, the connection state connecting the terminal to a second press-fit terminal received in a second insulating housing when the insulating housing having the terminal is layered on the second insulating housing, the isolation state isolating the terminal from the second press-fit,
the insulating housing being able to receive the terminals in predetermined ones of the plurality of terminal insertion channels.
The method includes:
a step S1 for adjusting spaces between adjacent ones of the terminals such that each of the terminals can enter one of the terminal insertion channels,
a step S2 for holding a required number of the terminals for the insulating housing, and
a step S3 for removing at least one of the joint portions to isolate associated adjacent ones of the terminals from each other after the terminals has been received in the insulating housing,
a step S5 for moving a connection portion to a connection state and an isolation state, the connection state connecting the terminal to a second press-fit terminal received in a second insulating housing when the insulating housing having the terminal is layered on the second insulating housing, the isolation state isolating the terminal from the second press-fit terminal,
a step S7 for adjusting spaces between the terminals held in the second step to coincide with spaces between the predetermined terminal insertion channels, and
a step S8 for inserting the terminals all at once into the terminal insertion channels.
Hence, the number of the terminals required for one of the insulating housings are handled at once. The joint portion is removed to isolate the terminals. The connection portion is moved into the connection state with the terminal of the second insulating housing. The spaces between the terminals are adjusted to coincide with the spaces between the terminal insertion channels receiving the terminals. The terminals for one of the insulating housings are inserted all at once into the terminal insertion channels of the insulating housing. Thus, the terminals are reliably inserted into the terminal insertion channel of the insulating housing according to a predetermined pattern.
A sixth aspect of the present invention is an apparatus for mounting press-fit terminals in a plurality of terminal insertion channels parallel defined in an insulating housing, wherein the terminals are supplied as a jointed terminal assembly having the parallel press-fit terminals and joint portions jointing adjacent ones of the terminals to each other.
The apparatus includes:
a terminal space adjusting means for adjusting spaces between adjacent ones of the terminals such that each of the terminals can enter one of the terminal insertion channels,
a terminal holding means for holding a required number of the terminals having the spaces adjusted by the terminal space adjusting means for mounting the terminals in the insulating housing, and
a terminal insertion means for inserting the terminals all at once into the plurality of terminal insertion channels of the insulating housing.
Since the number of the terminals required for one of the insulating housings are handled at once to be inserted into the terminal insertion channels of the insulating housing, the insulating housing can reliably effectively receive the terminals before the layering of the insulating housings.
Furthermore, the number of the terminals are inserted all at once into the terminal insertion channels of the insulating housing, allowing a reduced time for mounting the terminals in the insulating housing. In addition, the adjustment of the spaces between the terminals enables to surely handle the number of the terminals of the insulating housing.
A seventh aspect of the present invention is an apparatus depending on the sixth aspect, which further includes a joint portion removing means for removing at least one of the joint portions to isolate associated adjacent ones of the terminals held by the terminal holding means from each other.
Hence, the joint portion is removed to isolate the terminals. The number of press-fit terminals for one of the insulating housings, which includes isolated ones and connected ones, are reliably inserted into the terminal insertion channels of the insulating housing.
Thus, the terminals are effectively reliably inserted into the insulating housings which will be layered to compose a connector.
An eighth aspect of the present invention is an apparatus depending on the six or seventh aspect, wherein the terminal has a connection portion moving into a connection state and an isolation state, the connection state connecting the terminal to a second press-fit terminal received in a second insulating housing when the insulating housing having the terminal is layered on the second insulating housing, the isolation state isolating the terminal from the second press-fit terminal, and the apparatus has a connection portion moving means for moving the connection portion into the connection state connecting the terminal to the second press-fit terminal.
Hence, the connection portion is moved into the connection state in which the connection portion connects to the second press-fit terminal mounted on the second insulating housing.
Thus, the required number of press-fit terminals for one of the insulating housings are reliably inserted into the terminal insertion channels of the insulating housing. Some of the terminals are isolated from the terminals of the second insulating housing, while the others are in a connection state with the terminals of the second insulating housing. Thus, the terminals are effectively reliably inserted into the insulating housings which will be layered to compose a connector.
A ninth aspect of the present invention is an apparatus depending on any of the sixth to eighth aspects, wherein the insulating housing can receive the terminals in predetermined ones of the plurality of terminal insertion channels, and
the method further includes a second terminal space adjusting means for further adjusting the spaces of the terminals held by the terminal holding means to coincide with spaces between the predetermined terminal insertion channels.
Hence, the spaces between the terminals are adjusted to coincide with the spaces between the terminal insertion channels receiving the press-fit terminals. Thus, the required number of the terminals for one of the insulating housings are inserted all at once into the terminal insertion channels of the insulating housing, even when the insulating housing has terminal insertion channels that will not receive the terminals. This reduces a production cost of a connector constituted by layering the insulating housings.
A tenth aspect of the present invention is an apparatus for mounting press-fit terminals in a plurality of terminal insertion channels parallel defined in an insulating housing, wherein the terminals are supplied as a jointed terminal assembly having the parallel press-fit terminals and joint portions jointing adjacent ones of the terminals to each other, and the terminal has a connection portion moving into a connection state and an isolation state, the connection state connecting the terminal to a second press-fit terminal received in a second insulating housing when the insulating housing having the terminal is layered on the second insulating housing, the isolation state isolating the terminal from the second press-fit terminal, the insulating housing being able to receive the terminals in predetermined ones of the plurality of terminal insertion channels.
The apparatus includes:
a terminal space adjusting means for adjusting spaces between the terminals such that each of the terminals can enter one of the terminal insertion channels,
a terminal holding means for holding a required number of the terminals having the spaces adjusted by the terminal space adjusting means for mounting the terminals in the insulating housing,
a joint portion removing means for removing at least one of the joint portions to isolate associated adjacent ones of the terminals held by the terminal holding means from each other,
a connection portion moving means for moving the connection portion into the connection state connecting the terminal to the second press-fit terminal,
a second terminal space adjusting means for further adjusting the spaces of the terminals held by the terminal holding means to coincide with spaces between of the predetermined terminal insertion channels, and
a terminal insertion means for inserting the terminals adjusted in the spaces by the second terminal space adjusting means all at once into the plurality of terminal insertion channels of the insulating housing,
wherein the terminal holding means transfers the terminals adjusted in the spaces by the terminal space adjusting means sequentially across the joint portion removing means, the connection portion moving means, the second terminal space adjusting means, and the terminal insertion means.
Hence, the terminal holding means transfers the terminal across the joint portion removing means, the connection portion moving means, the second terminal space adjusting means, and the terminal insertion means. Thus, the terminals are reliably inserted into the terminal insertion channels of the insulating housing, and a reduced time for mounting the terminals in the insulating housing is achieved.
An eleventh aspect of the present invention is an apparatus depending on any of the sixth to tenth aspect, wherein the terminal has a pair of electrical contact portions and a cable connection portion for connecting an electrical cable, the electrical contact portions having walls spaced from each other, and
the terminal space adjusting means has a plurality of parallel adjustment bars disposed in a row direction of the terminals, a plurality of tabs provided on each of the adjustment bars disposed in the row direction, and an alignment member having a plurality of parallel peaks and valleys facing to ends of the terminals, the adjustment bars being arranged such that a tab of each of the adjustment bars is equally spaced from an adjacent tab of another of the adjustment bars, the adjustment bars being movable close to and apart from the cable connection portions,
the alignment member being disposed so as to be movable close to and apart from the electrical contact portion, the adjustment bars being able to pinch the cable connection portions between the tabs when the adjustment bars come close to the terminal,
each peak of the alignment member being inserted into a pair of walls of the electrical contact portion when the alignment member comes close to the terminals so as to adjust spaces between the terminals.
Hence, the terminal space adjusting means pinches the electrical contact portion of the terminal between the tabs of the adjustment bars, while the peak of the alignment member enters between the side walls of the terminal. Thus, the spaces between the terminals are surely adjusted for one of the associated insulating housing, and the terminals are surely handled to be inserted all at once into the terminal insertion channels of the insulating housing. Therefore, the terminals are effectively reliably inserted into the insulating housings which will be layered to compose a connector.
A twelfth aspect of the present invention is an apparatus depending on any of the sixth to tenth aspects, wherein the adjustment bars are moved toward the terminals sequentially downstream in a terminal transfer direction.
Hence, the adjustment bars are arranged in the feed direction of the jointed terminal assembly to come toward the terminals. Thus, the tabs of the adjustment bars pinch the cable connection portions of the terminals sequentially from the most downstream one. Thus, the spaces between the terminals are surely adjusted.
A thirteenth aspect of the present invention is an apparatus depending on any of the sixth to twelfth aspects, wherein the terminal holding means has a holder movable close to and apart from the terminals, the holder having a plurality of second tabs disposed parallel to the longitudinal directions of the terminals, so that the holder holds the terminals with the cable connection portions being pinched between the second tabs when the holder comes close to the terminals.
Hence, the second tabs of the holder pinch the terminal so that the terminal holding means surely holds the terminal.
A fourteenth aspect of the present invention is an apparatus depending on any of the seventh to tenth aspects, wherein the joint portion removing means has a plurality of cutting dies for pinching the joint portions therebetween to cut the joint portions from the terminals.
Hence, the cutting dies pinch a desired joint portion therebetween to surely cut away it from the terminal.
A fifteenth aspect of the present invention is an apparatus depending on any of the eighth to tenth aspects, wherein the terminal has a cable connection portion for connecting the electrical contact portion to the electrical cable and a connection wall for connecting the electrical contact portion to the cable connection portion,
the connection portion having an elongated plate-shaped end contiguous with the electrical contact portion, the elongated plate-shaped end being parallel to the connection wall when the connection portion is in an insulating state, the elongated plate-shaped end being extended in a direction crossing the connection wall when the connection portion is in a connection state.
The connection portion moving means has:
a first die movable toward the electrical contact portion along the connection wall from an end position of the terminal which is in a side of the cable connection portion, and
a second die movable along the connection wall toward the electrical contact portion from an end position in the side of the cable connection portion of the terminal,
the first die having an inclined surface contacting the connection portion when the first die moves toward the electrical contact portion, the inclined surface gradually increasing a contact area with the connection wall when the first die comes close to the electrical contact portion,
the second die having a forming surface contacting the connection portion when the second die moves toward the electrical contact portion, the forming surface being disposed along the connection portion during the connection state.
Hence, the first die has the inclined surface that gradually comes close to the connection wall of the terminal, and the second die has the forming surface to face the connection portion of the terminal which is a connection state. Thus, the connection portion can be reliably moved from the isolated state into the connection state.
A sixteenth aspect of the present invention is an apparatus depending on any of the ninth or tenth aspect, wherein at least one of the terminal insertion channels of the insulating housing does not receive the terminal, and the holder is movable parallel to the longitudinal directions of the terminals and can be movable close to and apart from the terminal in a direction crossing the longitudinal directions,
the second terminal space adjusting means having a plurality of extendable members movable close to and apart from the terminal and positioning the terminals,
the extendable member positioning the terminals which are located in an upstream or downstream side of the most upstream or downstream position corresponding to a terminal insertion channel planed to receive none of the terminals,
the holder transferring downstream or upstream the terminals which are located in the downstream or upstream side of the position corresponding to the terminal insertion channel planed to receive none of the terminals until the terminals are positioned to correspond to the terminal insertion channels,
the extendable member positioning the terminals that have been transferred to locations opposed to the terminal insertion channels.
Hence, the extendable member correctly positions the terminals which have been substantially opposed to the corresponding terminal insertion channels. Meanwhile, the terminal holding means handles the terminals which have not been oriented to the corresponding terminal insertion channels to move them to correspond the correct terminal insertion channels. Then, the extendable member correctly positions the transferred terminals. Thus, the spaces between the required number of the terminals for one of the insulating housings are adjusted to be inserted into the corresponding terminal insertion channels. Therefore, the terminals are effectively reliably inserted into the insulating housings which will be layered to compose a connector.
A seventeenth aspect of the present invention is an apparatus depending on any of the sixth to sixteenth aspects, wherein the terminal has a connection wall laying the electrical cable thereon, side walls contiguous with the connection wall, and a cutout defined in each of the side walls.
The terminal insertion means has an insertion member and a moving means for moving the insertion member toward the insulating housing, the insertion member movable close to and apart from the terminal, the insertion member having a projection that enters the cutout when the insertion member comes close to the terminal.
Hence, the projection of the insertion member enters the cutout, and the moving means moves the insertion member toward the insulating housing. Thus, the terminal insertion means can surely insert the required number of the terminals for one of the insulating housings into the corresponding terminal insertion channels. Therefore, the terminals are effectively reliably inserted into the insulating housings which will be layered to compose a connector.